In the building industry, striking devices, such as hammers and the like (hereinafter “hammer”) are used for a multitude of purposes including driving nails, straightening and/or adjusting items, and various other actions requiring a striking motion from a heavy solid tool. In a days work, for example, a carpenter can perform thousands of strikes with a hammer. Each time the hammer is used to strike an object the force of the strike rebounds or reacts through the handle and against the user's hand and arm. Thus, the carpenter who performs thousands of strikes with a hammer receives thousands of substantially equal and opposite rebound forces on his hand, and arm. These rebound forces can eventually cause serious health problems and even prevent further work by the carpenter.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object the present invention to provide a new and improved hammer incorporating recoil apparatus that reduces or eliminates the rebound or shock forces on the user's hand and arm.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved hammer incorporating recoil apparatus that is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
And another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved hammer incorporating recoil apparatus that does not reduce the efficiency of the hammer.